


Kidnappings and Friendships

by thespinningmeanie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, kind of megamind inspired, no smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespinningmeanie/pseuds/thespinningmeanie
Summary: Rumple has never been late for the weekly kidnapping.Written for a-monthly-rumbelling prompt "Best friends to lovers" and "Having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it"





	Kidnappings and Friendships

Belle stopped her pacing to glance at the grandfather clock. She’s been waiting for an hour for him to arrive. To  _ kidnap _ her. Yet here she was, still inside the library and he’s  _ late  _ for the weekly kidnapping. 

No, she is not mad. 

Yes, she wants to be kidnapped. 

Kidnappings means escape, adventure, books, tea, and Rumple. Rumple is her best friend and it made sense that she spent most of her time with him if not everyday.

Their friendship is a bit unconventional. Of course it starts with a kidnapping - an accidental one which occurred at the celebration of Prince Thomas and Princess Ella. Belle was on her way to a monastery- for their library- when her father had caught up with her and asked her to accompany him on the celebration. Left with no choice she had forgone her plans and went with him. The celebration was mundane for Belle so she decided to leave the ballroom and explore the castle, she specifically tried to locate their library. Books were a better company than gossiping ladies. 

Belle found the library - she got directions from one of the maids, she was so deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice the occupant in the room. It was Rumple who called her attention, strutting in the library like he owned it. He even tried scaring her -  which failed spectacularly because she laughed at him. He grumbled at that and sulked in a corner. An hour passed when Rumple decided to seek her attention again, which she didn’t give even after receiving a few threats from him. She only relented when he stole her book. 

“Give it back Rumple.” She fummed, helding out her hand for the book.

He seemed shock over the monicker she called him but she could hardly bring herself to care, as beautiful and rare his name is - it really is a mouthful.

The mischievous glint in his eye shone brighter, “I’ll give it back if you would help me.” he said in a sing-song voice.

Belle sighed as her temper cooled, she decided to entertain him and considered herself lucky that she has not angered him with her earlier outburst. “Shouldn’t help be freely given?”

He responded by putting his hand on his chest and letting out a dramatic gasp. “I’m not a charity!” 

Belle surmised that he’s bored and he’s not taking her seriously. “Just give me the book back and go to the ballroom. There are many nobles you can entertain yourself with.”

“They’re not you.”

He coughed then explained to her that his sight showed that the Sorcerer would be here - explaining his presence as well. He proceeded to tell her how he ‘granted’ Cinderella’s wish -

“You killed her fairy godmother?”

“I needed her wand.”

Next he told her of the deal Cinderella made with him, he was about to tell her why he needed her help when - according to Rumple - she rudely interrupted him.

“What are you going to do with the baby if she gave it to you?”

“Nosy girl,” he huffed. “ I was just about to tell you.”

Belle snorted and she saw Rumple roll his eyes at her. “Forgive me, Dark One, I promise to let you finish your storytelling before I let my nosiness interrupt you.”

Rumple glared at her but he had a hard time keeping up his facade. When he finished his story she concluded two things. First, the Dark One is a dork. Second, he only made that deal with Cinderella just to get the Sorcerer’s attention.

Belle listened to him attentively, he made her repeat the cues she had to look for when they execute the ‘kidnapping’.

Needless to say the kidnapping is a success, even Rumple asked her if she’s amenable to participate in his schemes again, which she answered yes - and he promised to make it worthwhile. He brought her home to Avonlea and left a crate of books as his parting gift to her. 

She was already arranging her new books in the shelves when he suddenly appeared before her. “Rumple did you forget something?”

“You do know how to summon me, don’t you, dearie?”

“I told you to call me by my name.” 

He smiled sheepishly, “Habit.”

She only stared at him and Rumple realized that she was waiting for him to comply her request.

“Belle.” she beamed at him, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

“Yes, I know how to summon you. Now, go and cause some mischief elsewhere Rumple, so you can go and kidnap me.”

Rumple giggled and wink at her as a crimson smoke enveloped him.

The chime from the grandfather clock tore Belle from her reminiscence and her mood dampened again.

She never have to call for him to come. Somehow he just happen to be at her side whenever she needed him the most, as if he could sense her distressed and he would be there. For her. He would bring foods and books with him. Then he would tell her his recent deals. All of those would distract her and by the end of his visit she found herself smiling again. 

Kidnappings is still her favorite because Rumple would bring her to places she’s never been before. When he could sense the Sorcerer approaching they would act a little banter between them and if they could keep up the facade, the Sorcerer would be the one to take her home - which rarely happens. 

Rumple would use a glamour spell on himself whenever he had to bring her back to Avonlea and his usual lines to explain why it took him so long to find her includes him singing praises to himself.

She remembered one in particular and it was enough to brighten her mood. “Forgive me sire, the Dark One is simply too cunning and devious that it took me this late to find the Lady Belle. I swear on everything I hold dear that nothing untoward has happened to the Lady.”

She took a deep breath and hoped. “Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin.” 

 

* * *

 

He heard her. 

Rumplestiltskin have always watched over her since the day they met. At first, he thought it was his loneliness making him seek her company but as time passed and when Belle declared them friends -

“Best friends, Rumple.” Belle chided him as she gently patted his arm.

Well, he was damn lost. Just the thought of Belle was enough to brighten his day, enough to keep him alive. He would never comprehend why she would choose to spend her time with him. Nevertheless, he was thankful of it - even if she is just pitying a monster like him. Belle is his light amidst an ocean of darkness. Which is why he should remove his presence from her life before he taint her.

Belle is optimistic in every sense of the word - she may not bother with her reputation but Rumple knows he has tarnished it even if their relationship is nothing but friendship. He knows that everytime he kidnaps her there is talk whether her virtue is intact - he hates it when they talk as if those wretched worms are the purest of all.

He grind his teeth as he felt the call of magic - it was pulling him towards Belle. He must stay - mustn’t go to her. He already imposed to much on her. She doesn’t need to pretend anymore. Rumplestiltskin has decided that he would leave - he would stay strong in his resolve to leave.

He had been contemplating it a while back but he never had the strength to do so until last week.Until the last kidnapping - which Belle spent accompanying him chase a thief and being his conscience - he thanked her by giving her the library of his castle - even letting her perused some of the ancient tomes of magic.

_ Rumple _

The spinning wheel creaked as he increased his pace. He spun not to forget but to stop himself from going to her. 

This time he spins to remember the reason vividly why he’s doing this.

Nothing would make him forget  _ that _ .

He left Belle alone in the library after convincing her that it would only take him an hour to finish the potion he’s making, she only relented when he promised that she’s allowed to drag him from his work tower if he’s late.

Lucky for him he finished ahead of time. He decided to prepare tea and biscuits for their snacks. He was headed to the library when he heard - 

A moan.

He almost dropped the tray he’s carrying, it took him a few minutes to compose himself. He blamed his weariness as to why he’s hearing things. 

He’s at the door when he heard another moan - clearly he had not hallucinated when he heard the first one.

Belle. Something’s wrong. Rumplestiltskin teleported inside the library and dropped the tray at the ornate desk.

He froze at the spot when Belle moaned - he felt his blood rushed down. It-it wasn’t just a moan - she was saying something. 

Rumple shook his head and hesitantly walked towards the chaise lounge where Belle was laying. When he got closer - 

“Rumple…” She - she moaned his name.

“Belle.” his voice raspy as he fell into his knees. His hands reached out to her but he stopped himself. He really is a monster - Belle continues to reassure him that she’s not afraid of him but here is the proof that she is. Vulnerable in sleep, she moaned his name again. She’s having a nightmare. About him. 

He clenched his fists at his side as tears silently fell from his eyes. It would kill him to be without Belle but if she kept pretending that she’s comfortable with him only to be plagued with nightmares when she’s alone well, he’d prefer it to be only him who should suffer.

He wiped his tears with his sleeve and crawled. 

He placed his hands on her shoulder then shook her gently, unable to bear that he would cause her more pain.

“Belle,” he whimpered. “Belle, please wake up.”

He shook her a few more before he felt her body stiffen in his grasp. He was about to pull away when Belle opened her eyes. 

“Rumple,” Belle sighed, she reached up and her fingers carded his hair. Rumple stayed still, savoring the last moments he allowed himself to have with Belle.

He leaned to her touch and closed his eyes. Suddenly there was something soft pressing against his lips.

His eyes widened when he realized it was Belle. Belle was kissing him. She must not yet be fully awake to have done that. 

He pushed her away, flinching at the way a hurt look crossed her face. “Don’t-don’t do that.” He stood up and backed away. “Y-you don’t have to do that.”

“Rumple, I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I’ve met you.”

“No, no, no.” 

A burst of magic from him and Belle fell on the chaise lounge. His magic did nothing but made her sleep again. He gathered her in his arms and teleported them from the library to her room in her father’s castle.

Once she’s settled in her bed he contemplated whether he should alter her memories but knowing Belle she wouldn’t like that. So he leave her be, hoping that she would just think of their encounter at the library a figment of her nightmare. 

He hoped that Belle would forgive him and that she might remember him with fondness even after all that he had done.

_ Rumple _

Hearing Belle call for him - again - tore him from his musings. It seems even spinning won’t help him drown her voice out.

Rumplestiltskin took in a deep breath and let the magic calling him pull him to Belle’s side.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and opened his eyes, meeting hers briefly before he hung his head low.

“Rumple.” Belle stepped forward to close the distance between them. He flinched when she touched his arm. 

“What do you need of me?” he asked, still not looking at her.

“Rumple, what’s wrong?” One of her hands linked their fingers while the other carded through his hair.

He let out a harsh breath and moved away from her but not far enough. 

“You-you don’t have to pretend anymore Belle. I-I understand it, really.” he can’t bring himself to say the words because it would only make it true.

“What are you saying?” 

He gave a mirthless laugh at what he is about to do. The world saw him as a monster and Belle the damsel he abducted - oh, how would they laugh if they know that the monster would confess his love for the damsel.

“I love you, Belle.” he watched her face and saw her eyes widened - or has it dilated. Either way he was able to free his hand from Belle’s grasp - he used that advantage to distance himself.

 

* * *

 

Did he just - 

Rumple had just confessed. Are they finally going to cross the line between friends and lovers?

But something’s wrong. Rumple distanced himself from her and wrapped his arms around himself. “Rumple.”

“You can laugh if you want.” his body shook. “It’s ridiculous really, the monster professing his love.”

He looked at her directly and sighed defeatedly.

_ Don’t have to do that _

_ Don’t have to pretend anymore _

Did Rumple think that she didn’t want him? But they kissed - 

Last week she fell asleep in Rumple’s library. He woke her from her dream - a vivid dream of her and Rumple. Simply remembering it brought a flush in her cheeks. Rumple looked at her as if he would never see her again - 

“I won’t bother you anymore, Belle. Thank you for sharing your light with me.” With that, he turned away from her. The crimson smoke started to enveloped him.

Deep inside Belle knew that if she let him get away she will never see him again and she can’t bear that. Rumple hadn’t even let her answer. 

Before the smoke fully enveloped him she throw herself at him and embraced him from behind. She felt him stiffen while their surroundings change.

Rumple turned abruptly it made her stumble forward into his arms, she looked around and saw his spinning wheel. They’re at the Dark Castle. Good, if they cleared everything and it went the way Belle wants her dream might become a reality.

She glanced at Rumple and saw bewilderment written all over his face.

“Belle.” 

“I love you too, Rumple.”

“Y-you don’t mean that.” he hissed and started to cross his arms over his chest, taking a defensive stance. 

Belle stopped him from doing that, she was able to link their fingers before he could ball them into fists.

“Yes, I do.” 

Rumple looked anguished now. “You. Don’t.” he tried to have her let go of his hands. “You’re afraid of me!”

“I’m not!” she shouted back. “Why do you think I kissed you after you woke me from my  dream of you making love to me?”

Well, that seems to stop him. He stayed still and Belle slowly let go of his hands and put hers on his face. “I love you Rumplestiltskin. I think I have since the day we met.”

“Belle.” he whimpered, she leaned closer until their foreheads are touching. 

“I love you Rumple.” then she pressed her lips softly at his, after a moment she pulled back to gauge his reaction - his eyes were closed but he’s no longer tense and his shoulders have sagged. Slowly his posture is relaxing. 

Belle kissed her imp again and again - elated that she’s finally free to do this. Her heart beat faster when she felt him kissed her back. 

Soon, she felt his tongue probed her mouth gently, asking for permission which she granted. Kissing Rumple was better than what she has dreamed or imagined. Her only regret was why they couldn’t have done this sooner.

When they pull apart Rumple was looking at her with wonder, he tightened his embrace and touched her forehead with his.

“I love you, Belle.”

Finally he believed her. This time Rumple initiated the kiss and all Belle could think before his tongue distracted her was how she could convince him to teleport them into his bedroom.


End file.
